1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a circuit for compensating a ripple, a method of driving a display panel using the circuit and a display apparatus including the circuit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a circuit for compensating a ripple with improved display quality, a method of driving a display panel using the circuit and a display apparatus including the circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus has relatively thin thickness, light weight and low power consumption, and thus the LCD apparatus is widely used in monitors, laptop computers and cellular phones, etc. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel that displays images using a light transmittance of a liquid crystal, a backlight assembly that is disposed under the LCD panel and provides light to the LCD panel and a driving circuit that drives the LCD panel.
The liquid display panel typically includes an array substrate, which includes a gate line, a data line, a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode, and an opposing substrate, which includes a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer, which disposes between the array substrate and opposing substrate. A pixel of the LCD panel typically includes a liquid crystal capacitor and a storage capacitor. The liquid crystal capacitor typically includes a pixel electrode, a liquid crystal layer and a common electrode. The storage capacitor typically includes the pixel electrode and a storage electrode overlapping the pixel electrode. The liquid crystal capacitor charges a data voltage to display a grayscale. The storage capacitor maintains the data voltage charged in the liquid crystal capacitor during a frame period.
The storage electrode receives a common voltage. The common voltage typically includes a ripple signal by a pattern image displayed on the LCD panel and physical characteristics of the LCD panel.